Yume
by IntrovertedRabbit
Summary: After a long day at the Circus, every Role Holder is summoned to the Clock Tower. Alice is shocked at the reason why. Spades!AU Roleholder!Alice (Kinda) Cover - Kohana-Tsukuri /art/Alice-in-the-Country-of-Hearts-341858045 (If they want me to take down the cover image, I will, because I did not get permission to use said picture.) I fixed it! You can read it normally now!


"Heart to heart and eyes to eyes

Is this taboo?"

-

House Of Memories, Panic! At The Disco

Alice smiled and laughed at the Circus performer's acts. Many were simple, but still amazing none the less.

Having long since moved out of the Castle, she had grown accustomed to the Circus' loud noise and bright lights. Alice stood in the field to the side of the Circus tent, watching the performers practice. In Spades, she was considered a role holder. Ever realize how each domain has at least two role holders? Excluding the clock tower of course. Well, Alice is the second role holder in the Circus, Joker being the first. Alice was the one who challenged the Outsider to the card game, she was also a stand-by Ring Master, if worse came to worse. She covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned. Practice time was almost over, she could leave soon.

"It's okay, Ms. Alice, you can go rest, practice is almost over and Joker will be back soon. So you don't have to supervise us!" Said a Circus Member who was taking a quick break from practicing.Alice smiled at the faceless, "Nah it's fine. I'm sure I could at least stay awake for at least one more time period. Besides, I don't want to deal with Black until I actually have to."

He chuckled and went back to practicing. "Well, you sure are getting along well with them, aren't cha?" Alice sighed, "Shouldn't you be . . . I don't know, making sure none of the prisoners escape?" Black sat down on a crate next to wear Alice was standing, "I left it to Winter and Simon." She said, looking at Alice from the corner of her eye. Alice flinched, "The twins? What are you, insane?"

Black nodded toward her, tilting her Warden's hat, "As mad as a Hatter."Those were the final words exchanged before they fell into a silence, just watching the performers, Alice would stop to tell a performer if they're doing something wrong, then explain how to do it correctly. Black put her elbow on the wooden box she was sitting criss-cross on, put her head into her hand and sighed. Alice turned her day towards the Joker, only to hear her say : "Is my presence really that bad?"

The sky changed from a bright blue, to a silky black, signalling the end of practice. Black looked on drowsily as the performers all shuffled back to where ever they came from. "Mmm, right then. Good night Alice." She disappeared, going back to the Prison. Alice truly felt for the poor girl, basically living in the prison would be torture to any sane person. Luckily Black isn't sane. She's sadistic, edgy and easily annoyed, Alice had caught her on one of her good days today. Yawning again, Alice retired to the tent that she and White shared, his bed on one side, hers on the other. He was already curled up in his bed, fast asleep.

Not bothering to change her clothes, Alice flopped down on her bed and sighed. It wasn't the comfiest thing in the world but it would do. It always does.

~0~

Alice woke up in the hall of Spade Tower. She sighed. Rarely, if she or White didn't wake up in time for an Assembly or for the Circus, Black physically dragged them out of bed and just forced them to go do whatever the activity was, with no breakfast! It sucked.

She took a quick scan of the crowd and was surprised to find both White and Black in the building, yet no Alex in sight. (Alex is the outsider, he resides in the Firelands.) There were also no faceless, which struck Alice as odd.

Her thoughts were cut short by a card appearing in her hand. On the back it had a black and blue checkered pattern with a blue spade in the center. The front simply had a Jack on it with with word 'Knight' written across the top. She looked in front of her seat, where Alina sat. She pumped her fist and said a quick, "Yes!" Leaning over a little more, Alice saw the cause of her happiness. Alina had a card much like her own expect over to top it wrote "Prime Minister"

"Such a old role. I'll do good!"

"Ay, looks like we switched"

Alice looked behind to her to see Winter and Simon standing behind her.

Someone grabbed her wrist, breaking her stare. She turned to the culprit with a glare, only to find Black glaring back. "C'mon. They're always unstable after a role change."

Black yanked her up and dragged Alice after her. On their way out Alice saw many people looking at their cards and talking to the other role holders. "Today is a day we can let go of our roles."

Alice stared at Black, wide eyed. Black had ended up dragging Alice into the forest in which they stayed for about two time periods. "It should blow over soon." She stood up, "Imma get some wood for a fire." As Alice watched her form disappear, she noticed to scenery slowly fading.

She heard a sigh from behind her, "You have the _wierdest_ dreams Alice." Alice laughed at Shadow's distressed voice.

"Yeah, I guess I do!"

 ** _Rabbit : So funfact, I'm supposed to be doing homework right now._**

 ** _Black : So why aren't you doing it?_**

 ** _Rabbit : . . ._**

 ** _Black : Exactly, go do your homework right now Young Lady._**

 ** _Rabbit : Yes, Mom._**

 ** _Black : *Sigh* RR everybody. Imma supervise her to make sure she actually does her homework._**

 ** _Winter : You_ are _just like a mom! haha!_**


End file.
